As a mining method used in a mine, there are known an opencast mining method of mining ore from a ground surface and an underground mining method of mining ore from an underground place. Since an environmental burden needs to be reduced and an ore existing part is located at a deep position, the underground mining method has been more frequently used in recent years. For example, according to a working machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a vehicle excavating ore by a bucket enters a mine shaft so as to excavate the ore and moves in the mine shaft while holding the excavated ore by the bucket.